The Newborn Coven
by WeAreYoungg
Summary: Summary is inside! Rate T for cursing and probably more stuff.
1. Turning

**My first ever vampire story. It may suck, but oh well. **

**Summary: There's a new coven, full of nothing but newborns. The worst part is, those newborns are only teenagers, the oldest at the age of seventeen. Some of the newborns have talents, but what will they use those talents for? What happens when Edward's own coven has to battle them?**

**Turning**

* * *

**3RD PERSON**

The cold sharp air filled her lungs as she ran as fast as she could, her twin sister by her side. Her sides were stinging with pain from running so far and so fast. She was dressed in white skinny jeans with a black hoodie and black Uggs. Her sister was dressed in black skinny jeans, a white hoodie and white Uggs, unlike her. Her platinum blonde hair flew into her face as she skidded to a stop at the dead end. He'd caught them.

"Shit!" The girl screamed, hearing his foot steps get closer. She grabbed her sisters hand and turned to run back the way they came. Her plan was to make a sharp turn somewhere else, though.

"Haylee-" Her sister called, scared.

"Not now! I'm trying to think!" Haylee yelled back at her sister, her pale green eyes darting everywhere. Even if she could turn a new direction, he still had their scent. He's had it for a little over a month, now. They wouldn't be safe for long, they never were. Her sister was panting heavily beside her, and she was sure he could hear it, too.

"Hannah," Haylee said, catching her breath, "We've gotta go up about a mile, we should be able to get there before he can-"

"Before he can, what?" They heard a deep voice ask.

"Damien-" Haylee's pale green eyes narrowed. The boy smirked at her, and her twin who's pale blue eyes had tears in them.

"It's great seeing you again, Haylee." He turned his smirk into a scary smile. Haylee yanked Hannah behind her to protect her. "Aw, that's so cute. You think you can stop me." His grin was more than scary, now. It had turned evil, and thirsty. The thirst he was craving was their blood, though.

"Damien, why do you want to kill us?" Hannah asked, finally speaking to him. The whole month and two days he'd been following them, he'd never heard her speak. Her voice was melodic, much like her sisters, but her voice was shy, scared, and sweet. Her sister's was loud, brave, and violent. Haylee had known who he was, but she wasn't afraid. To Damien, that was a big mistake.

"Actually, Hannah," He said, smirking again, "I don't want to kill you and your bitchy sister. I've never intended that. You could both be of great use to me and my coven. I've recently began the coven, about three months ago to be exact. So far, I only have five people. I need you and your sister, that would make seven, eight counting me. Join me, Haylee and Hannah."

"Over my dead body." Haylee said, standing her ground firmer than before.

"I can somewhat arrange that." He smiled slickly.

Haylee grabbed Hannah's hand and ran. He caught them before they could get away, though. He looked them both over.

"Prepare for a new life, M'kenzly twins, I guarantee that you won't miss this one." He smiled sickeningly. Haylee showed no fear for what was going to happened, she only squeezed her crying sister's hand. "You always were the brave one, weren't you?"

Haylee felt his teeth sink into her veins, and something that felt like pure acid poison replacing the blood in her veins. She didn't scream, and she held back all of her tears. She never cried, and she never would. Not in front of him, especially. She'd already decided to not give him the satisfaction he so desperately desired. Once he bit into Hannah's skin, she immediately tried to scream, but he covered her mouth. Her muffled screams filled the alley, and every few seconds she'd choke on her tears. Haylee's pain had finally subsided, and she felt herself energy drained. She looked over at her sister who'd already passed out.

"Damien- I'll never forgive you for this." Haylee whispered, before her eyes shut.

Two weeks had passed since then. It wasn't December anymore, it had just turned into the month of January six days ago. New years had been awkward because Haylee and Hannah had not eaten anything. Their brother had began to worry, but he didn't question them. The thing he'd worried about the most, though, were their eyes. Haylee's had become brighter, and just a tad darker making them lime green. Hannah's had turned to an ice blue color that practically glowed just like her sister's. You couldn't miss their eyes from a mile away. Very seldom, though, their eyes would change. When they were angry, or going into their hunting mode, which he'd known nothing about, their eyes would turn a darker color. When they were sad or in pain, they'd return to the colors that they use to be, the pale shades of green or blue. Their brother, Mason, had known nothing about the change.

His best friend, none other than Damien, would occasionally smirk or laugh at them. Tomorrow would be their third week of the new life; that would be when they were allowed to go to the coven. That's when they'd practically be kidnapped from their own home. Haylee had already packed. She didn't like giving in like this, but it was their only chance of survival. For now, Damien had been bringing them their blood. He'd sneak over every night and give it to them in containers that looked like they'd come from fast food restaurants. Hannah was packing her bag when she heard a knock on her window.

"Here's your blood." Damien said, smiling at her. She took the container, having a Burger King symbol on it, and turned away. He climbed in through her window. "You know- you can't be mad forever."

Still, there was no reply. That's how it's went since the change. He'd make attempts to talk to them but they never replied. They'd even stopped talking to each other when he was around.

"Maybe your sister will speak to me, I doubt it, but maybe." He spat angrily, and left through the window. He walked around the house and climbed up to walls, doing his best to not spill the container of sticky, red liquid. He tapped on her window and she walked over and opened it.

"Special delivery." He smiled. The same was for Haylee- no reply except silence. She took the container and put her mouth to the straw. The red liquid flowed to her lips. She drank it, very slowly, savoring it. When she was done, she wiped her lips. Damien looked over at her packed bag and couldn't stop the smile that soon came.

"So you're all set and ready to go?" He asked. Again, he was met with silence as she stuffed one last thing in her bag. He let out an angry sigh. "You're lucky that I need both of your talents in my coven, otherwise, you'd both be dead."

He jumped out of her window, and suddenly it slammed shut. Haylee didn't even jump. She was the one who caused it to happen, anyway. She shoved her suitcase under her bed and went to sleep. When she woke up the next morning, it was nine in the morning. She grabbed her stuff and got dressed in the only clothing she'd left out of her suitcase. She threw on a black spaghetti strap, white ruffle mini skirt, her pale green TOMS and her soft, fluffy, mint green Northface jacket. She walked out of her room to see that her sister was dressed similar to her. She had on a white spaghetti strap, black ruffle mini skirt, asoft fluffy pale blue Northface and her pale blue TOMS.

Haylee had brushed her naturally straight hair while her sister brushed her naturally curled hair. They got ready in silence. They had dragged their bags downstairs to the living room where they watched t.v and waited. They heard the knock on the door and Hannah answered it. Silently, they grabbed their bags and left. They got in Damien's black dodge charger, both sitting in the back while he drove. There was an uncomfortable silence while the thirty minute drive took place. Finally, when they were at their destination, they'd gotten out and gotten their bags. The house, rather a mansion, was huge. It was pure white with mainly glass walls, and doors outlined in a creme color except for where all the rooms were. Their were five other teenagers waiting for them outside.

One of the teenagers was a tall boy with black shaggy hair. He had dark black eyes that drew you to him. He had pale skin, and his cheeks were flushed from the chilly air. He was wearing a red button up shirt and white cargo shorts with red converse. He looked up and smiled at Haylee, and Hannah. He stepped forward, and stared deep into Haylee's eyes.

"Hey, my name's Jamie Jones. I was sixteen when I became part of the coven, and I have a talent. My talent is seeing into the future." He said.

Another of the teenagers, another boy, stepped up. He had ash blonde hair and white eyes. He was pale and his cheeks were flushed as well. He was wearing a neon yellow tee shirt, blue jean cargo shorts, and yellow converse. He was just as tall as Jamie, and just as built.

"Hey, I'm Jacob Malone. I was also sixteen when I was announced to the clan, and my talent is that I have the ability to shield myself away from everyone else." He said, smiling at Hannah.

The last boy had brown hair and startling red eyes. He seemed a few inches shorter than the other two. He was wearing a purple tee shirt, black cargo shorts and purple converse. He stepped up.

"Hey, my name's Taylor Clark, I was fifteen when I was added to the coven. I don't have any talents but I am the one responsible for training you with weapons." He said, a sudden gleam in his eyes when he mentioned weapons.

The last two were girls. They were twins, as well. They both had pale red hair and bright honey brown eyes. They were pretty tall, about maybe an inch or two taller than Haylee and Hannah. They both wore blue jeans and one wore a black hoodie and the other wore a white one. They both had on TOMS that matched their hoodie. The girl with the white hoodie stepped up first.

"I'm Kelsey Lannett, I was fifteen years old when I was turned, and my talent is to feel other people's emotions." She said.

"I'm Skyler Lannett. I was fifteen years old, too. My talent is the same as my twins." She said.

Haylee stepped up.

"I'm Haylee M'kenzly, and I was fourteen years old. My talent is telekinesis." She said.

"I'm Hannah M'kenzly, I was also fourteen like my twin, and I have talent over the mind. Anything dealing with the mind, like mind reading, thought input, and even mind control." Hannah said.

The others helped them with their bags and showed them to their rooms. It was going to be a long day.

* * *

Review(:


	2. Adjusting

**Adjusting**

* * *

**HANNAH**

I went straight to my new room. It was plain and there was no furniture in it at all. I let out an agitated sigh and plopped down on the floor after setting my bag down into the corner. I crawled up to it and finally cried, well Id been crying everyday since the incident, but this time I cried harder than ever.

"I'm a freak. A huge freak of nature! No, not even _this_ is natural!" I argued with myself, my head resting on my knees which were drawn to my chest. I heard a knock on the door. When there was no reply, Jacob opened it. His white eyes were filled with sympathy as he stepped into my room and saw me. He quietly walked over to me, and wrapped an arm lightly around me.

"Hey, it's not all that bad. Everyone here is nice, at least. Well, Taylor's a douche, but still." Jacob said, squeezing my shoulder lightly for a mere second. I allowed myself to lean my head on his shoulder as I cried into his shirt.

"I left behind my older brother, my friends, _everyone_." I whispered to myself, more than to him. He gave my small shoulders another gentle, yet longer, squeeze.

"Hey, let's get your mind off of it. You're a mind reader, right?" He asked, hopefully.

"Yeah, and thought input and mind controller." I added.

"Let's test it out. Tell me what I'm thinking." He smiled. I cracked a small smile and looked up, focusing.

"1. You're dying for human food 2. You're also dying for humans themselves and 3. Damien told you and Jamie to take me and Haylee furniture shopping." I said.

"Yes, yes, and correct." He said, standing up and offering me a hand. I'd made a new friend. I slowly reached out to take his hand. How was I sure that he wasn't violent and waiting to kill me? His hand moved to mine, incredibly fast, causing my breath to catch in my throat. He only took it, gently, and helped me to my feet. My signs of panic flooded away almost instantly as he put an arm around my shoulder, again. "Don't worry, Hannah. If anyone, and I mean anyone, messes with you, I have your back."

I felt my cheeks grow warmer, which was odd. Vampires didn't have blood, how could we blush? My thoughts of blushing were quickly wiped away as I remembered that we were now walking down the stairs. O.K, maybe walking was an understatement. Instead, we'd been running, well he was running and I was just being dragged behind. He slowed down when we got to the living room. Haylee and Jamie were just sitting around, talking, while Taylor was playing with a pocket knife and Kelsey and Skyler were watching a horror movie on the huge plasma. They licked their lips simultaneously as the pretty boy with blonde hair's head got chopped off and the blood went everywhere on the screen. I could tell if we ever came across that actor, they'd show no mercy. Haylee stood, followed by Jamie.

"Uh- where is Damien?" I asked.

"He said he'd be back, he's recruiting more of _us_." Taylor said, the word '_us'_ rolled off of his tongue like the venom that ran through his veins. He must have disliked being a vampire even more than I did.

"How many more do we need?" Skyler sighed, angrily, playing with the strings on her black hoodie.

"I'm not sure. He said he felt safer with more people. Something about power in numbers. Plus, _that_ coven is back in town. From what Damien's told me, they would love to his head on a shiny, silver platter. He needs a front line, people who they could tire themselves out killing so he could attack. Kind of scary to know his real plans, isn't it?" Jamie said, putting his input into the conversation.

"Why are you scared? You and Jacob are his right and left hand men. His two favorites. He would have a bitch fit if you two were killed. He wouldn't give a shit about the rest of us. Especially about the M'kenzly twins." Taylor said, looking directly to me, and standing, cleaning his blade. Haylee saw this as a threat and appeared in front of me faster than lighting. Jacob stepped in front of me quickly, and growled. She pushed Taylor back to the couch.

"You," she began, and I could tell that she was glaring and that her anger was almost at its peak, "will sit down, and not come two feet within my sister with that damn knife in your cold dead hands, or I guarantee that Damien will have to go recruit another useless excuse for a vampire. Who even uses weapons when they have strength, speed and a talent- oh that's right. You obviously don't have either of those. You especially don't have a brain if you're stupid enough to show a threat to my sister."

The room was quiet, and Taylor smirked.

"You're not as stupid as you look, M'kenzly. You're right. I do wonder what it would be like to dismantle a vampire and watch them burn from a fire that I'd made. The best part is, Damien wouldn't miss you if you were gone." Taylor sneered.

Suddenly, a hand was wrapped around his throat from behind. It was none other than Damien's.

"You're wrong, dumb ass. They are _his_ sisters, and two very important girls that I've grown fond of these past few years. Their lives mean more to me than your life probably ever meant to your own mother. Threaten one of them again and I will personally see to it that _he_ deals with you- slowly and painfully." Damien growled, yanking Taylor's neck back then throwing him to the ground. "Jamie, Jacob, go ahead and take them shopping, we'll hunt when you get back. Try to be back by seven."

Jamie and Jacob nodded, leading us out of the house. Haylee had just made an enemy for both of us. Damien's threats could get him to tolerate us, but they couldn't make him like us. If Damien got hurt, or was gone, one wrong move and Taylor would have our heads. He could easily blame it on something else, he could even kill us far away from the mansion and say we'd went missing. Truth is, we could probably die tonight while we were hunting if we weren't careful enough. I took a shaky breath, dismissing the thoughts from my head. We stepped into a truck this time. It was a black ford and it looked brand new. Jamie slid into the drivers side, Jacob slid in next. Haylee and I had climbed into the back. Right away, Jamie started a conversation.

"Are you girls ready?" He asked, wiggling his perfectly sized eyebrows in the rear-view mirror. Haylee chuckled.

"You bet!" I laughed with her. For a moment, only a moment, it was like nothing had ever changed. It was like we were all still human, then the vampire talk came.

"Have you girls ever hunted before?" Jacob asked. We shook our heads in a form that said 'no'.

"Well, we usually get into groups. We're getting into groups of four most likely tonight. All four of us should get into a group. Damien can take Kelsey, Skyler and Taylor." Jamie said.

"One question- I thought you said Damien went looking for recruits? No one came with him today." Haylee said. I'd noticed that, too.

"He probably took them to _him_, who's apparently your brother." Jacob shrugged.

"Do any of you know his name?" I asked. Fear built up inside of me.

"Damien's always talking about some guy named Mason. How they're best friends, how he's so almighty an powerful. We're the only ones who know his real name. Taylor, Skyler, and Kelsey only know him as, well, him. They've never seen him before, neither have we." Jacob replied.

My heart sank and suddenly I remembered all those old pictures. The ones where his eyes were a pale yellow, a shade way lighter than honey. Now his eyes were gold. He hasn't seemed to age. He was supposed to be twenty-four, but he looked like he was only seventeen. Haylee went silent, and her eyes had widened. She was in shock, the same as me. The rest of the ride was silent. We pulled into a Home Depot store. We shopped in silence, as well. I'd bought navy blue, and ice blue paint. Haylee bought forest and lime green paints. We both bought a bed, and she bought a white and black zebra print bed spread kit. I'd bought a white and black cheetah one. We both got mirror dressers and huge regular dressers. We'd also got tables and one lamp each, also getting curtains and a chair each.

We checked out, the total being over 1,000 dollars. Jamie and Jacob had paid for it with the money that Damien had given them. The drive back to the mansion was silent. By now it was 5:00. When we walked in, Taylor and Damien were arguing.

"YOU GOT SIX OF THEM!" Taylor screamed.

"Yes, do you have a problem with that?" Damien snarled, baring his fangs. Jamie and Jacob made a blockade with their arms to stop us from moving any closer. We'd sat the bags down by now. Kelsey and Skyler were back up into a corner, covering their ears. They were screaming very loudly.

"WHY THE HELL DO YOU NEED SIX FUCKING NEW NEWBORNS?!" Taylor screamed, frustrated.

"Are you trying to tell me, and our master, how to do our jobs?!" Damien said, now daring him to agree with his prediction. He had his hands out in a way that you could tell he was ready to claw at Taylor's throat, and his legs were spread into a stance that would make it easy to make a quick leap on top of him.

"No. I'm not, Damien, but-"

"Good. Now shut your damn mouth before I have to make that six a seven." He threatened, straightening himself. Taylor ran up stairs and seconds later we heard a door slam, and something shatter. "YOU'LL BE BUYING A NEW LAMP FOR YOURSELF!" Damien screamed.

We were all quiet after that. Everyone and everything was quiet in the house. Nothing else shattered or broke from upstairs.

"Jamie, Jacob, help them paint their rooms. They can sleep in here over night while it dries." He said, referring to the living room as 'here'. No matter how much Damien had taken up for us, or would take up for us, we would still give him nothing but silence. Jamie and Jacob nodded and grabbed the bags of paint. We'd followed them to Haylee's room first. We painted all of her walls dark green. We then went to my room and painted all of the walls navy blue. This paint only took about an hour to dry. We walked back to Haylee's room and used the lime green to make dots of various sizes all over the room. This is the paint that would take all night to dry. We went to my room and we used our hands to make hand-prints in ice blue all over my walls.

We went and washed up then met the other four downstairs.

"It's time to hunt." Damien said, licking his lips, " Pick your groups. Groups of four tonight."

Automatically, Jamie and Jacob stood by mine and Haylee's side. Leaving the other four, including Damien, no choice but to join together.

"Alright, you all know the rules, well all except for the M'kenzly twins. Alright, we may be all powerful vampires but we have rules. We have a kill limit. No more than five people per person. Try your best to find someone that no one will miss or notice missing. Destroy all bodies and evidence when you're done. Most importantly, don't slip up and fuck something up. Humans can't know that we exist." Damien said.

We nodded our heads and soon, Damien's group was out the door. Haylee and I followed the boys out of the house and to the truck. Jamie grabbed two bags.

"We'll get you guys one tomorrow, don't worry." Jamie smiled. They slung their bags over their shoulders. They started off running and we followed very closely behind them. Soon, we'd landed in the city. Car horns honked, music blared, and people talked, screamed, and laughed distinctively. Some probably screaming because Damien's group had made it. Maybe. We went into an alley, and found some boys. They looked like runaways. There were five of them.

"Youngest drink first." Jacob smiled. We'd had the boys cornered. Haylee and I looked at each other. Haylee stood taller and suddenly her eyes were glowing, and her face was grim with a smirk. She'd became a hunter. I did the same and allowed the thirst to take over. I felt my eyes sting for a moment, then it was gone. I'd felt the same smirk on my face. We'd never done this, but I guess it was like learning to walk. It was a natural, survival instinct.

The boys turned around and smirked. We smirked back, and Haylee didn't waist time any further. She pounced.

* * *

**Review!(:**


	3. Hunting

**Hunting**

* * *

**HAYLEE**

I caught two of the boys by the throat. One had red hair, and the other had blonde. They didn't look too bad, but just because they were cute didn't mean I'd spare their lives. I slammed their heads together, only hard enough to knock them out. I sank my fangs into the redheads neck. His blood tasted spicy, I would say. It seemed like only seconds before he ran dry. I sank my teeth into the blonde's neck. I couldn't suppress the moan that quietly escaped my mouth when his blood hit my lips. He was sweet, super sweet. I'd wanted more but he was dry. I dropped his body onto his buddy's. Hannah had two boys already drained at her feet. They both had black hair. I stared at the last boy.

"I can wait a little longer. Hannah, you should take him." I said, deciding she needed him more than I did. She nodded and I heard her whisper an apology. The boy nodded.

"Make it fast." I heard him plead. She nodded once more, and he bit his lip as her teeth entered his skin. She was done almost as fast as she'd started. That was one thing about Hannah, she always kept her promises. She dropped the brown haired boy onto the pile with the others. Jamie opened his bag and pulled out some lighter fluid and a box of matches. He poured just a drop on each boy, and Jacob pulled out a lighter. Jamie lit two of the boys and so did Jacob. The fifth, the brown haired boy Hannah'd just drained, caught fire on his own. The pile burned, and we got out of the alley. I thought to myself the kill count.

**_Jamie: 0_**

**_Jacob: 0_**

**_Me: 2_**

**_Hannah: 3_**

We kept walking until we turned into a sleazy looking motel. I saw a few girls outside of it, some were smoking, some drinking, and others either getting into cars or already drunk and giggling with a tall man. It crossed my mind that it was a pimp, one of his employees was giggling, and others were leaving with their clients or going to 'work' from their 'offices'.

"Oh hell no." I said, backing up. "Uh-uh. Haylee don't do prostitutes."

Jamie rolled his eyes, and grabbed my hand, dragging me.

"I need two hoes- I mean prostitutes, and you two pimps." Jacob said, the way he put it sounded like he was ordering from a fast food restaurant- wait. Technically, this was vampire fast food. Score 1 for Jacob.

"'Ight." One of the pimps said, eyeing me down, and biting his lip. I looked down and saw that my skirt was really short, and my shirt was showing more cleavage than I'd wanted. I'd forgotten my jacket at the mansion. One of the whores, a blonde, stepped up and traced her finger on Jamie's stomach, grinning. For some reason, I wanted to sink my fangs into her just for touching him. I didn't know why though. I didn't like him, did I? I shook Jamie out of my head. I looked over and saw a black haired girl with her arms around Jacobs neck, giggling while he slowly and lightly nibbled on her ear. I smelt her blood, she was sweet, and he was trying his hardest to hold back. The other pimp was talking with Hannah, and I realized he was offering her a job. I clenched my teeth and was about to pounce until I felt a sting on my butt.

I turned and saw Jamie pimp-slap the pimp. Then it clicked to me. The pimp had slapped my ass. I yanked him behind the motel, and he thought he was going to get lucky. His hands reached for my sides, and I allowed him that much. My lips moved to his neck, and I felt him shudder, then instantly I covered his mouth blocking the scream that he so desperately wanted to be heard. I'd sucked him dry, and not in the way he would have liked. His blood tasted bitter and I gagged at the after taste. I walked back around to find Jamie, Jacob and Hannah waiting for me. I'd taken longer because it was hard to drink his blood without puking. Jamie rushed to my side and checked me. he unbuttoned his red shirt, revealing a white tee-shirt. He placed his red long sleeved shirt around me, and allowed me to slide my arms through.

He buttoned the shirt for me. I'd noticed Hannah was wearing Jacobs bright yellow Northface, and she was blushing. The air had gotten really cold, not that it bothered me as much, and before long it wouldn't bother me at all, hopefully. Jacob was looking me over, as did Jamie.

"You O.K?" Jamie asked, concerned. I nodded. "He didn't touch you anywhere, did he?"

"No, he just grabbed my waist right before I sank my teeth into him." I said.

Jamie unbuttoned the shirt and lifted up my black spaghetti strap a little. I felt my cheeks heat up a little. He examined my sides, finally satisfied when he noticed that I didn't have any red marks. He then did something that surprised me. He pulled me into a tight hug, and I hugged back.

"Don't leave our sight like that again. He could have retaliated and destroyed you." He said, I chuckled a little, pulling back. "What?"

"A human destroying a vampire?" I laughed.

"Yeah, it's happened before. Two years ago, to Damien's younger sister as a matter of fact. She was fourteen" Jacob answered. I felt the smile leave my face. Was that why he was so protective of Hannah and me? He said he'd grown fond of us. Was it because we were the same age as she was? Was it because he didn't want to go through the same type of loss again?

"While you were gone," Hannah said, changing the subject and pulling me away from my thoughts, "I reached my kill limit. Jacob has, too. Jamie needs three more and you need two."

I nodded my head. We burned all of the dead and drained out humans and left. We went to a beach and found a young girl. She was sobbing. I walked up to her and sat down beside her. She looked at me.

"You-" She began, shakily, "I believe in what you are. Go ahead, kill me. Please."

"How'd you know?" I asked, tensing.

"I can smell the blood on you. I can hear how tense you are." She said.

I nodded my head.

"So- you want me to kill you?" I asked, shocked.

"Yes." She replied, moving her long wavy brown hair revealing her neck.

"For what it's worth, your blood smells sweet, and very delicious." I said, I saw a small grin on her lips just before I bit into her neck. Soon, she was drained. This definitively made up for the disgusting, bitter pimp. We set her body to flames, as well and left. We were walking on the side of the highway, near the woods. I heard giggling. I made a fast break for it. I saw a boy and a girl, holding hands. They both had brown hair. Jamie looked at me.

"You take the boy. He has more blood supply and he smells sweeter." I looked at him in surprise.

"Why?" I asked.

"I don't know, I'm not the blood king." He replied.

"No- why are you giving the fresher blood to me?" I asked, clearer this time. He shrugged his shoulders.

"I don't know." He said, his body changing into a hunter. I followed his example and we pounced on our targets. I had drained the boy and he drained the girl. We'd reached our limit. We lit them on fire, after pouring water everywhere around the area. That would stop a wildfire until it burned out. We'd ran back to the mansion in silence. After about half an hour, we'd made it home. Damien was packing away some bags filled with gooey red liquid. It looked like blood.

"Where'd you get the blood?" Jamie asked.

"You didn't break the rule, did you?" Jacob asked.

"No, idiots," Damien smiled, showing that he was playing around, "we don't have a limit to killing animals."

I'd forgotten all about animals. I still wasn't filled yet. The pimps blood wasn't satisfying at all. I stared longingly at the blood. He tossed one to me. I caught it, surprised.

"I know you hate me, but that's fine. I'm not gonna let you starve. You must have had bitter blood tonight- you don't have to answer if you don't want to." He said quickly. He turned to walk up the stairs.

"Thank you." I said, silently, but loud enough for him to hear. He smiled, looking down at me.

"Any time. If you need anything else, you or Hannah, just ask, alright?" He said.

"Alright." Hannah replied, following my lead. His smile widened and he disappeared up the stairs. I sank my teeth into the bag and sucked it, slowly. We all walked into the living room silently, the other four grabbing bags, too. We were watching a movie when I finished my bag, and fell asleep. I woke up the next morning, on the couch. I saw Damien, already awake watching the door.

"It was my turn to watch." He said, silently. I got up and walked into the kitchen. The refrigerator overflowed with bags of blood. I grabbed two and walked back into the living room, giving one to Damien.

"Morning." I said, quietly.

"Morning to you, too. Did you sleep O.K?" He asked, not taking his eyes off of the door.

I nodded my head.

"Yeah, are you waiting for someone?" I asked.

"Actually, yes. You're brother is coming and he's just found out about the change. He isn't too happy but he's glad that you're fast learners." He said.

Mason was coming by to see us?

"Jamie said that the Newborns always stayed with him. Is that true?" I asked.

"Yes, actually. In the shed you weren't allowed to go into. You would have been killed. All newborns are ready to go into a frenzy when they first awake into their new life." He chuckled, and I remembered. The first night I woke up, I wanted blood. Damien had to bring me five cups, 3 bags and 4 small rabbits. Even then I wasn't satisfied. I silently nodded, and walked up the stairs. The paint in my room was dry. The black marble floor was cold as I walked on it barefooted. I had assembled my bed and put it in the center and against the wall to the right of my door. My mirror dresser was on the opposite side, my bed facing it. I moved my huge regular dresser on the empty wall, which was also where the closet had been. I put my table by my bed and sat my lamp on it. I put my lime green run on the floor, and made my bed with my new sheets.

I hung a few pictures on the wall. Soon I heard a knock on the door downstairs and hope filled my body.

"Mason." I whispered to myself, as I dashed downstairs and into the arms of my older brother. He hugged me tight, and I hugged him back. He ruffled my platinum blond hair, and smiled at me.

"Haylee, wow. It hasn't even been two days and I've been worried sick about the two of you!" He smiled, including Hannah. Soon Hannah was awake and we talked. He left before anyone else woke up.

Three weeks passed and there was a knock on the door. I'd been practicing my talent, so I opened the door with my mind. Damien walked in.

"Good job!" He said.

"Yeah it helps that I'm lazy." I replied, biting into a blood bag. I turned to see the new recruits. Three girls and three guys, six in all.

"Think they'll do?" He asked.

"Maybe." I replied. I was the only one home until now and I was just grateful that Damien was here.

One of the girls stepped up. She had bleach blonde hair and bright purple- yes purple- eyes. She was wearing a pink tank top and blue jeans with brown cowboy boots.

"My name's Karla." She said, her purple eyes looking around. I nodded.

"Any talent?" I asked.

"I can erase minds." She said. Pretty useful. "Don't worry, though. I wouldn't try it on my own coven."

I nodded, and another girl stepped up. She had raven black hair and navy blue eyes with small white specks. She was wearing a black leather jacket, a white shirt, black skinny jeans and black ankle boots.

"My name's Zoe." She said, staring at me. "I don't have a talent, but i'm smart."

"Even that's a talent. I say this because there's a certain vampire, not saying names but Taylor, that doesn't possess even that." I spat, sucking more blood from my bag. She cracked a smile. The next person in line was a brunette girl with silver eyes. She was wearing a baby blue sweater, and dark blue skinny jeans. She also had on navy blue TOMS.

"My name is Paisley."She said. "My talent is persuasion."

I nodded, that's an O.K talent.

The boys then began to step forward. The first had brown hair and pale green eyes, a shade darker than what mine use to be. He was wearing a white tee shirt and jeans with red converse.

"My name's Kent, I don't have a talent." He said, causing me to nod. The next boy had blonde hair. He also had orange eyes, they were faint, but they were orange. He was wearing a black hoodie and black jeans with black converse.

"My name's Erik." He said. "I have the talent to see past shields."

I didn't understand it, but I nodded anyway. The last kid stepped up. He had pale red hair and bright hazel eyes, kind of like the other twins. He was wearing a black Northface and jeans with blue converse.

"My name's Lane. I have the talent to shield mine and other's thoughts." He said. That was pretty good.

"O.K," I said, noticing Damien hadn't spoken. I looked around and couldn't find him. "Uh- where'd he go?"

"He said he'd be back before hunting time." The girl with brown hair, Paisley, said. I growled.

"That bitch left me to babysit the newborns? He's so dead when he gets back." I said through clenched teeth.

* * *

Review!(:

Review


	4. Training

**Training**

* * *

**HAYLEE**

I'd shown everyone to their new rooms upstairs. Damien finally came home at about 3 p.m so he took them shopping. He'd brought them back, we painted their rooms, then he went to see my brother. Soon, Jamie, Jacob and Hannah were back. They'd went scouting for the other coven. I would have went to help set up traps but Damien had wanted me home. I didn't realize his reason for that until now. He just needed a babysitter to make sure that the newborns didn't go blood thirsty and run away, but they were actually handling things quite well with only a few small blood bags each. I was preparing them for a kill limit, limiting their blood supply. Jamie walked over to me and smiled.

"How'd it go?" I asked, Jacob and Hannah walked upstairs. I heard a door shut, then seconds later, another one.

"Pretty good, actually. We've got traps surrounding the outside of the woods." He grinned from ear to ear, impressed with himself.

"And if they get passed those traps?" I asked. His grin disappeared.

"Shit." He sighed.

"And I bet you used all of the traps, didn't you?" I smirked. His silence had answered my question for me. "I wonder about you, Jamie." I smiled.

I heard a door slam.

"So-" Taylor said, walking in eyeing the new newborns down, "this is them."

"Yeah, Taylor, do you have a problem with it?" I asked, stepping in between him and the couch filled with the newborns. Jamie followed my lead.

"Yes." He replied. Kelsey and Skyler walked in, and ran up the stairs, stopping at the bottom. Smartly and quietly, the new group back up behind the couch and against the wall, not moving out of the protected area. They could sense a fight that had been long awaited.

"You dare to question our creator's command and most importantly, our masters? My brother?" I sneered, getting into a stance that told him that I wanted a fight, and I wanted it now. Jamie gave him a look that dared him to move even an inch closer to me.

"Yes." Taylor replied, stupidly ignoring Jamie. He jumped in the air, about to land on me until a force threw him against the wall. The force was my talent. His eyes widened, and I lifted myself off the ground. That was easy, moving and multitasking in the air was the hard part but I'd learned to control it. I flew faster than lightning to him and slammed my hand into his neck.

"You wanted a fight, now you've got one." I said, I could feel my anger take over, and I slammed him into the ground. He winced in pain, but pushed me off of him. I ran at him, and tore at his throat, dodging his knife blade. He tackled me and soon was thrown off of me by Jamie. Jamie pounced on him and soon tore off his arms. Damien came in just in time.

"What the hell!" Damien yelled, running over and getting Taylor's limbs. He hurried and reattached them to him, in the grossest way possible. I growled and pounced, not satisfied yet, but someone caught me. It was Jamie.

"No, Haylee. We'll just explain it to him." He said, and I sighed but nodded. I could feel my eyes sting, probably turning away from the dark color back to my lime green eyes. I told Damien what happened and his bright red eyes, brighter than Taylor's, flared.

"Why in hell would question the judgement of two superiors? Are you just pissed off because you have even more people that I now favor more than you, Taylor?" Damien had made him snap.

"I DON'T GIVE A SHIT IF I AM FAVORED BY YOU, DAMIEN! THE GIRL YOU FAVOR IS A WEAK, WORTHLESS AND SPINELESS BITCH!" Taylor screamed.

"I'm weak? You're the one that fights with weapons, last I checked. I'm worthless, shit. At least I have a talent! And as for spineless, would you like to try me, again?!" I snapped. I heard footsteps. Hannah and Jacob were at the stairs.

"Shut the hell up, bitch. No one was talking to you!" Taylor yelled at me. Jamie growled and was about to pounce but Damien held him back.

"This is their fight." He whispered to him. He said fight, without even knowing it, he'd just given me permission to attack. I leaped on Taylor, and scratched his throat. I grabbed him by it and threw him out of the window, it shattered, letting him pass through. I lunged out of the window and on to him. I could feel my anger over heating, and suddenly I was wondering what it'd be like to tear apart a vampire and burn it. I grinned, devilishly and slowly yanked off his arm. He screamed in pain.

I allowed Damien to reattach it.

"Next time, Taylor, I will not stop with just one limb and I will refuse to let Damien fix you. I will tear you apart, and I will destroy you. Then I'll set fire to the pile of your demolished body and I will kick the ashes when the flames die down." I threatened, very seriously. Everyone was silent. I think I'd just made my point clear. No one should fuck with me. If you thought I was a bitch before I changed, then you'd do a double take if you saw me now. Taylor stayed silent, and I walked back into the house, grabbing a bag of blood. I'd have to stop drinking so much of these. I walked over to the couch, the new group was just staring and watching me silently.

"Uh- excuse me but-" the blonde haired boy, Erik, began, "are you O.K?"

"I'm fine, just very angry." I replied.

He sat down beside me and shook his head.

"There's more to it than that." He said. I looked at him.

"You're hurt." Kelsey said, moving away from the stairs followed by her sister, Hannah and Jacob.

Maybe she was right. It did hurt me that someone from my own coven would want to hurt someone else in the coven. How could he be so reckless? I didn't say that aloud, though. I only took in a deep sigh and nodded.

"Yeah, it does hurt when your brother works so hard for something only to have an idiot try and tear it down." I growled. No one else said anything after that.

"We're gonna go and hunt," Damien said breaking the silent an hour later. "Then when we come back, we're going to train."

We'd all been doing nothing but watching t.v and talking to each other the whole time. I was actually ready for human blood. Animal blood was great, don't get me wrong, but human blood just had something to it. Jamie, Hannah, Jacob and I had agreed to taking Erik, Karla, the blonde haired girl, and the brunette haired girl, Paisley. Zoe, Kent and Lane were in Damien's group.

"They haven't been trained like you two were, so try to help them." Damien said, mainly to me and Hannah. We nodded our heads and in a flash, we were gone. Erik, Karla and Kent followed in the middle with Jamie and Jacob in the back, making sure we didn't lose one of them or that they didn't accidentally wander away from us. We ran and soon we'd reached the city. I smiled at all of the pedestrians. It was a street fair tonight.

_"Let's see,"_ I thought to myself,_ "four plus three is seven, five times seven is thirty-five. We need to find thirty-five humans that we could eat."_

Out of the corner of my eyes, Hannah's own eyes had widened.

"Haylee! I'm shocked! You did math?!" She gasped. The others were confused.

"Shut up, Hannah." I mumbled.

"I'll be right back." I said. My body shifted, and my eyes stung for only a second. Soon I was alert of my surroundings. I smirked and jumped into the crowed. I ran past people, pushing some away and knocking other down. Soon I'd found four homeless people. All of them were teenagers and I could tell they were runaways. Three were girls and one was a boy. I grabbed them and ran back to my waiting group. I tossed the girls to Karla, Paisley and Erik. Two were blonde and one had dark brown hair. The boy I had had black hair.

"Follow my lead." I said, looking down at the boy. I leaned my lips down to his neck, but paused. "I promise to make this fast, and I apologize for the pain your about to experience."

I covered his mouth, and I felt warm tears fall onto my hand. I quickly and painlessly sunk my teeth into his neck, and sucked his blood dry. His blood reminded me of something bursting with different flavors. His blood was different, and so delicious that I wanted more of it. He'd run dry pretty quickly, though. I looked up to see the others doing as I did. They wiped their lips. The whole night went like that and soon we'd all reached our kill limit. We'd disposed of all of the bodies, and went home. We'd made it back before Damien and his group. I went upstairs and showered in my bathroom which I'd painted with the left over paint. I cleaned up and got dressed in some black, stretch shorts that defined my butt and waist, and were short. I also put on a black spaghetti strap. I walked back downstairs, my wet hair drying on it's own.

I'd realized Damien and his group was back, and Damien smiled when I came downstairs.

"Now we can start training." He said, happily. I sighed. I wanted to lay down, and sleep. Training was the last thing that I wanted to do right now. We walked outside, and I noticed they fixed the door. I smirked. If you have talents, move over here. Every one moved except for Taylor, Zoe and Kent. I felt a little sorry for them, hell I even felt sorry for Taylor. "We'll go one by one, Taylor, Zoe, Kent, you three can sit and watch if you'd like. We might need to use you."

Karla stepped up first. Her long blonde hair flowed over her pink tee shirt that stopped before her black Nike shorts began. We were all barefooted.

"Karla- what's your talent?" He asked.

"Mind erase." She replied.

"O.K. Tell me your deepest secret, then erase my mind. She nodded and leaned in. I saw his face burn bright red even in nothing except for the moonlight. She stepped away and concentrated.

"What's my deepest secret?" She asked.

"I don't know. It's your secret, not mine." He answered. He wasn't lying. She smirked in satisfaction. She went and sat down, and next was Paisley. She was dressed in an orange tee shirt and blue Nike shorts.

"I have the talent of persuasion." She smiled.

"O.K, persuade someone." He said chuckling.

She walked over to Karla and smirked evilly.

"Tell everyone who you like." She said.

"Damien." Karla replied. She covered her mouth. Paisley could convince, but she couldn't hold it. Damien blushed but moved on. Next was Lane. He was wearing a simple white tee shirt and red basketball shorts.

"I can shield mine and others thoughts." He said.

"Impressive. Prove it." Damien smiled. "Hannah, come on and help him. This also demonstrates your power."

Hannah stepped up and focused.

"He's thinking about pizza." She said. Damien frowned.

"I miss human food, too, but get over it." He said. Lane sighed and focused as well. Hannah's eyes widened.

"I can't hear his thoughts." She said.

"Very impressive!" Damien said, causing Lane to smirk. Next was Erik. He was dress in orange basketball shorts and shirtless. He had a nice body.

"I have the talent of seeing through shields." He said. I still had no idea what that meant, but I guessed I'd find out soon.

"Alright, Jacob, shield yourself." Damien said. I understood now. He could see through invisibility. Even if someone hid somewhere, he could find them. Suddenly I couldn't see Jacob. Erik focused and point behind Hannah. Suddenly Jacob appeared, five feet away from where he was and scared Hannah completely. Jamie went next.

"You should know already, but I am a profit- an awesome, amazing, powerful-"

"Get on with it, Jamie." Damien sighed.

Jamie sighed as well but focused. He could control when the thoughts came.

"Jacob, think fast!" Jamie yelled, shocked, Jacob pushed Hannah out of the way and a huge ass dog barely missed her. Thank God for Jacob and Jamie. I frowned at the dog, and everyone else backed up.

"Werewolf." Damien hissed. I sighed.

"Perfect. I can test my power." I smirked. I used my mind to lift the dog. I didn't have to use my hands anymore, thank God. That would just look like I was a psycho. The dog rose and whimpered when I dropped him. He growled and advanced. Suddenly, I felt something wash over me, and the wolf stopped, confused. Jacob had shielded me, and the others. The wolf shifted into a handsome boy. He was tanned and blonde.

"Where'd they go?" He muttered to himself. I quietly walked behind him and stuck my hand an inch in front of his mouth. I nodded to Jacob and the shield released us all, and I covered his mouth awkwardly considering he was a few inches taller than me. I lifted him and opened the door at the same time, not using any physical power for either of them. I guided him through the door and the others stepped in. I shut the door and sat him down. He was obedient, and smart. He didn't move.

"Amazing improvement Haylee! _He'd_ be proud." He said, smirking. I stood in line by Jamie and Damien stared at the boy. "Where's your pack at, wolf?"

"Dead." He replied.

"Liar." Hannah accused, stepping out of the line. The boy grasped his head in pain and let out a cry of help.

"Stop! Please stop!" He begged her.

"Hannah- what are you doing?" Jacob asked, putting a hand on her shoulder.

"Thought input- A lot of it. Enough to give him a headache." She mumbled, stopping. It was time for my sister and I to switch rolls, I see. I stepped forward and squatted, grabbing his hands and looking him in his baby blue eyes.

"I'll make sure she doesn't do that again- Just tell us the truth from now on." I said. He was probably seventeen at the most. He nodded his head.

"Alright." He agreed.

"What's your name?" I asked.

"Zakarie." He said**(A/N: It's pronounced: Zachary)**.

I nodded my head. "Zakarie- where is your pack?"

"I only have two more in it. Both are my younger sisters. They're twins and only thirteen." He said.

"Where are they?" I asked.

"Here, in the woods. Don't harm them, please." He begged.

"Are they out of the borders or inside?" Jamie asked.

"Inside- the traps were easy enough to get passed." Zakarie replied. We glared at Jamie.

"Are they shifted?" Damien asked.

"Yes. One is a pure white wolf, the other pure black." He said.

"Skyler, Kelsey, go find them. Let them know that we have Zakarie, and that he's O.K. Lead them here and when they get here, get them something to eat from the cabinets. They must be starved." Damien said. Kelsey and Skyler nodded and they were gone.

"Wait- YOU HAVE HUMAN FOOD AND YOU DIDN'T TELL US?!" I screamed, looking away from Zakarie.

"It wouldn't interest you anyway." Damien replied. I sighed, knowing he was right.

"Damien- let me talk to you." I said, standing up and letting go of Zakarie's hands. We walked into the kitchen.

"Let them stay with us." I said.

"What- no!" He replied.

"Please?! They could be useful and they obviously need a place to stay!" I growled.

"No. _He_ wouldn't like it." He replied.

"How much would you like to bet?" I asked. Our argument was getting heated. I grabbed Damien's iPhone from the table and dialed my brother's number.

"Hey- no it's Haylee. Yeah, I missed you too! Hey, we found a wolf with a small pack, only two others. Can we keep them?" I asked. My brother replied with a yes and I smiled. "Alright, bye- love you too." I said, hanging up. "I win."

Damien growled but we walked into the living room.

"Zakarie- congrats. You have a place to stay- you and your sisters." I smiled. He returned the grin and got up to hug me. I smelt his blood and backed away. He smelt very sweet, and I didn't want to bite into him.

"Thank you so much!" He smiled. I nodded.

"No problem."

I hope I hadn't gotten us into a huge problem convincing my brother to allow three werewolves to stay with us.

* * *

Review!(:


	5. Wolves

**Wolves**

* * *

**SKYLER**

I ran through the woods with my sister in silence. The only thing that I could hear were our heavy breaths and our feet crunching the dried up leaves on the ground. My sister was a little behind because she'd gotten side tracked but that was it. I didn't even know what we were supposed to be looking for- well, maybe that was wrong. We were looking for two werewolves. How were we going to find them, though? We didn't have a scent to follow or any idea of where they could be. I slowed my running to a jog and my sister, Kelsey, followed my lead. We looked around and I sat on the ground. They'd basically sent us on a suicide mission. I heard a rustle in the leaves and I was alert. I didn't move, though. I knew it was them- it had to be. Who else would be in the woods this late at night?

"If you're the two wolves in Zakarie's pack, please show yourself. We have your brother. He's safe, and healthy and sent us here to find you." I said. Two wolves crawled out from behind the trees. They were just as he described them. One was pure white, the other was pure black and they both had baby blue eyes, just like his. They looked to each other and looked back at us. They nodded, and we turned around and ran, leading them to the mansion. I heard their footsteps close behind us. After about fifteen minutes or so of running, we reached the mansion. We walked in, followed by the wolves.

**HAYLEE**

I heard the door open, and I saw Kelsey and Skyler walk in followed by the two wolves. They saw their brother, Zakarie and their eyes flashed with a new emotion. I looked over to Skyler and Kelsey.

"_Joy_" Skyler mouthed, and I nodded. I would be filled with joy, too, if I had lost my brother and just found him. They walked- I guess that's what dogs, I mean wolves, do- over to him and sat beside him. He rubbed their fur and smiled. The girls shifted. They both had his blond hair but they had silver eyes. They had small dimples when they smiled, and they were dressed in red spaghetti straps and black cotton shorts. They weren't wearing shoes and he was easily taller than them by almost a foot. They hugged him and smiled from cheek to cheek.

"Haylee, this is Kyliegh Rihnnay and this is Ryliegh Kathrin, but you can just use the first names if you'd like. Kyliegh, Ryliegh, this is Haylee and her friends. They've offered to let us stay here." Zakarie said, smiling. They smiled at me and Kyliegh stepped up.

"Thank you." She said. I knew it was Kyliegh because she had on a necklace that had a white, glittery 'K'. Her sister had one just like it but it was an 'R', instead. I nodded my head and smiled.

"I'll show you to your room." I said, walking up the stairs with Zakarie, Kyliegh and Ryliegh following me. I showed them to their rooms and they went inside. We'd have to help them decorate some other time. I counted the members of the mansion in my mind and came out with seventeen. Eighteen if you counted my brother, but he doesn't live in the mansion thankfully. We only had one spare room left. I'd noticed something about Zakarie's choice that brought a question to my mind. I didn't want to bother him because the question might not be as important as I think it is, so I figured it could wait. But I really wanted to know the answer. I sighed and decided that I'd better ask him. I knocked on his door, which was in between Kyliegh's and Ryliegh's. He opened it quickly and smiled at me.

"Hey, Haylee." He said through his shiny white teeth.

"First, you three are more than welcome to sleep on the pull-out couch since you have no furniture yet." I said. He nodded his head.

"We'll relocate later- but something tells me that that isn't the real reason you knocked on my door?" He said, phrasing it as more of a question than a statement.

"Actually I _was_ wondering something." I confessed.

"Go ahead; ask away." His smile seemed more amused now.

"Why are you joining us? I mean I know why. You need a place to stay and live and plus I invited you in, but besides needing a home- why'd you accept?" I asked.

"I don't really know. I know that vampires and werewolves are sworn enemies but-" He faltered. "I suppose we could be of some use."

"Like what?" I asked. His grin was now thoughtful and I was wondering what was going through his mind.

"We could be you guy's protection. We know you're not the _only_ coven around. Though you're definitively the most reckless." He grinned wildly this time.

"I'll take that as a compliment and O.K, body guards it is." I grinned sheepishly. I turned to walked away. "Oh and, good night, Zakarie."

"Good night, Haylee." He replied, shutting his door. I walked to my room and shut the door. I crawled into my bed and closed my eyes, trying to find a way to make myself drift off into sleep. But I couldn't. Something about Zakarie's words got to me. Were we too reckless? No. I wasn't worried about that. Were we reckless enough to blow our secret, though? That question is the one that tugs at the back of my mind. We couldn't blow our cover, no matter what. Our identity and secret had to remain that way- a secret. Finally, I stopped thinking and let the darkness of my shut eyes engulf me and soon I was asleep.

I woke up the next day later than anyone else at 1:07 P.M. I had no idea of why I'd slept so late. I yawned and crawled out of my warm bed. I walked over to my drawer, grabbed my new change of clothes, and walked into my bathroom. I spent my time in the shower cleansing my body and washing and conditioning my hair. Once I was done, I got out and partially towel dried my hair. I put on my under clothing and put on black skinny jeans and a lime green tee shirt with green converse. If I didn't know any better, I'd think I was goth from just one look at me. My still damp blonde hair was thrown messily everywhere and there were traces of old make-up on my face. I took a wash-rag and scrubbed my face clean of make-up then spent about fifteen minutes blow-drying my hair. I brushed it out, as it stayed perfectly straight.

I brushed my teeth and walked out of my bathroom, then out of my room. I walked down stairs and into the living room finding the other sixteen members there. I would say "the rest of the _vampires_" in there, but not all of us were vampires, now. We now had Zakarie, Kyliegh and Ryliegh and they most certainly were _not_ vampires. I yawned and took a blood bag. I was slowly calming my thirst for the blood bags which was good for me. The past few weeks I've been hooked on them as if they were ecstasy. Not that I've ever done ecstasy before but one of my friends had. He'd said it was really addictive. He died last year and that's that. I shook that sad thought aside and sat on the couch. Everyone was quiet.

I sighed and looked around the living room. Nothing was out of the ordinary. It was just a huge room with mainly glass for walls. Not the safest house in the world for reckless vampires but it would have to do. After about fifteen more minutes of silence, I stood.

"Jacob, Hannah, Jamie and I are leaving." I said. We walked out and went to the truck. We drove to town and stopped at a cafe. I don't know why. We were vampires, human food wasn't that appealing to us anymore. I ordered a latte anyway.

"I_ can_ drink this, right?" I asked, looking questioningly at Jamie.

"Yep." He said, ordering a coffee for himself. I sipped my drink, and though it didn't appeal to me more than blood, it brought back memories. Memories that I so desired. Memories that I wanted- that I needed. I longed for the past. A scream, and cry pulled me out of my thoughts. It was about five now, considering we drove around for a while. The scream shocked me, then I heard it again. I sat my latte down and walked to the door. I cracked it open. I heard the scream once again. I turned to Jamie and I could feel myself, begging him with my eyes. Jamie nodded, but Jacob stopped me.

"You're not really thinking of being the hero- are you?" He asked.

"Yeah- I am." I said.

"Good luck then." He replied, smiling. I ran out of the door, hearing the scream again.

**JACOB**

"She's a new born- what if she gets jumped?" I asked Jamie.

"She can handle herself, trust me." He said.

"And if she doesn't?" He questioned.

"Let's not think like that. Please." Hannah said, shivering.

"She's a big girl. Don't worry." Jamie said.

"Ha. Right. Tough as nails, huh?" I joked, chuckling.

"You bet your ass." Jamie said, drinking more of his coffee.

**HAYLEE**

I stopped in the alley, hearing the scream turn into a cry, then a whimper.

"Mommy- please come back." I heard someone sniffle, then sob.

"Joshua, don't cry." I heard someone else say.

"Polly, you're hurt." The first voice said, sniffling again.

"I'll be O.K." The girl, Polly, replied. I walked further into the alley and my vision adjusted. I saw a girl and boy. The girl about eleven and the boy about three. His words had seemed childish now that I thought about it. The girl had pale red hair and the boy's hair was blonde. The boy was crying and the girl was bleeding horribly.

"Are you O.K?" I asked, trying to withstand the sweet smell of her blood.

"I'm dying." She said with sadness.

"Really? I hadn't noticed." I mentally scolded myself. I winced as well. This was no time for sarcasm. She didn't seem to care, though. She cracked a small smile.

"You're right. But do me a favor. I know you probably can't, but could you please take care of Joshua for me? Please. I'm all he has." She said, coughing up blood. I nodded.

"Yes." I said. She sucked in a few quick breaths and then her last. I grabbed the crying boy into my arms and soothed him. He finally calmed down and allowed me to carry him. I walked away from the body, and called the cops on a strangers phone. This was the first time I'd ever walked away from a blood source.

I liked it, actually.

* * *

Review!(:


	6. First Diary Entry

**First Diary Entry**

* * *

**HAYLEE**

I found myself in a dollar store, about a few blocks away from the cafe I was just at. I'd go back to meet the others in a moment after I'd gotten some things. I had about twenty bucks on me, and I knew I probably wouldn't use all of it. I got the kid, Joshua, a coke and some chips as well as a shirt and some shorts. That would be about 15 dollars. When I got to the cash register, I noticed a little black book for about a dollar. It had on the cover** THE DIARY OF:** in bold black letters and a bold black line under it. I guessed that's where you wrote your name. I grabbed it and put it up on the register counter with Joshua's stuff. The total was $16.11. I shoved the dollar bills and change into my pockets and walked out of the dollar store. I scooped Joshua into my arms and ran towards the cafe. When I got there, I noticed that my friends were outside. **  
**

"Hey, where were you? And who's this?" Hannah asked, smiling at Joshua who was sucking his thumb and staring at her oddly.

"This is Joshua. He was the one screaming and crying. I was at the dollar store, by the way." I said.

"This little guy made all that noise? How old is it?" Jacob said, shaking his free hand. Joshua glared and pulled his hand back, slapping Jacob's hand away. He buried his head into my neck and I could here him still sucking his thumb as his breathing regulated.

"He is three." I said, putting emphasis on the word 'he'. He wasn't a toy, therefor he wasn't an it. Jamie smiled at Joshua and then at me.

"Good job, Haylee. You saved a mortal life. You didn't drink his blood at all?" He asked.

"Nope. I didn't drink his dying sister's blood either." I said, proudly. They looked at me funny. "She was dying! I wasn't gonna take what little blood she had-"

"You didn't save her?" He asked.

"-left and- wait. What? I could have saved her?" I asked.

"Uh, yeah." Jacob said smartly. Smart ass.

"Ugh. Screw my life!" I said.

"What life? You're dead, remember?" Hannah smiled at me.

***SOME TIME LATER***

I was carrying the bag, and Joshua, in the dark house. The only light was from the t.v which was occupying about eight of my clan. Taylor, Kelsey, Skyler, Damien, Erik, Zakarie, Karla, and Zoe. Yes. I included Zakarie as a member of our clan. Damien's head snapped my way and he noticed the sleeping child in my arms. His eyes became enraged. Jacob had turned on the light and I could see his eyes better. Yes, they were definitively enraged.

"What the hell is that?" Damien yelled.

"A kid." I said.

"What kind of kid?" He asked, calmly.

"A human- kid?" I said.

"EXACTLY!" He yelled in my face, waking up Joshua and making him cry, "A FUCKING MORTAL MALE CHILD!"

"So?" I asked, rocking Joshua and shushing him. His cries stopped almost immediately. Damien sighed.

"Whatever. I know it's useless to argue with you because you'll just keep him anyway. He's your responsibility, if anything happens to him it's on you." He said.

"I already knew that." I said, walking off to my room with Joshua. I would introduce him to everyone later. It would be time to hunt, soon. I sat Joshua down, forgetting about all the vampire shit for just a minute, and sighed contently. I had something from the mortal world to connect me to my old life. I had Joshua. He giggled at me, and sat up.

"So. You're Joshua?" I asked. He nodded, smiling.

"Sissy use to call me Josh. What's your name?" He asked, his big grey eyes were orbs now.

"O.K Josh, I'm Haylee. Your sister made me promise to protect you and I will." I said. He nodded and yawned.

"I'm tired." He said, yawning again. I smiled at him and pulled back some of the cover and lay him under it.

"Go to sleep, I'll be here when you wake up." I said. He nodded, snuggling into the pillow. I heard a light snore come from his mouth moments later. He must have really been tired. But then again, he'd had a rough night. I thought back to his sister's bloody body and shuttered. To distract myself from the thought, I got the little black diary I had bought. I got a black sharpie and a black sparkly pen from my drawer. I wrote my name on the line in all capitols in sharpie then put the sharpie away. I opened the book to the first page and uncapped my pen. I ran my hand over the page, gingerly, and then began to write.

**February 17, 2012**

**Dear Diary, **

**I feel like an idiot writing to a diary. But I suppose I gotta have something to do with my time. Seeing as though I'll be alive and fourteen forever. As you may have noticed, I'm a vampire. Have been for a while now. I'm just now getting use to it. Well about being a vampire, I am a part of a clan- or a coven, I don't understand much of it but that about sums it up. My coven consist of mainly vampires but we have three werewolves and one human child, Joshua (Josh). The vampires in my coven are different. They are nothing a like but yet most of them get along so great. **

**Jacob Malone. Ash blonde hair and white eyes. He's... hard to explain. He's like an open book, though. You can almost always tell what he's thinking. Especially if you're Hannah since she can read minds, but that's not the point. Jacob and Hannah. Always around each other, always around me and Jamie. Sometimes I wonder about them. Jacob, I know how I feel about him. He's a friend. **

**Jamie Jones. He's easy to explain. Black hair, black eyes. He's dark and mysterious, and protective of me. Whenever I'm in any trouble... he's there for me. I honestly don't know how I feel about him but I know it's a good feeling. I just know it. **

**Taylor Clark. Brown hair and red eyes. I hate him. I want to tear him apart and burn every inch of him. Yes, I know exactly how I feel about Taylor. I hate him. **

**Kelsey and Skyler Lannett. Pale red hair and bright honey brown eyes. Two gorgeous twins that are really bubbly, I suppose. I like them. They're pretty cool.**

**Karla. She never said her last name. But I'll find the unknown last names out soon. She has blonde hair and bright purple eyes. She has the talent to erase minds. She's bubbly, as well. I like her. She's a friend. **

**Zoe (Unknown Last Name). She has raven black hair and navy blue eyes with little white specks in them. She doesn't talk much so I don't know what to feel about her. **

**Paisley (Unknown). She has brown hair and silver eyes. Her talent is persuasion. I don't really talk to her.**

**Kent (Unknown). Brown hair and pale green eyes. No talent and sometimes I barely know he exists. That about sums it up. **

**Erik (Unknown). Blonde hair and faint orange eyes. His talent is to see past shields. He's outgoing and we've spoken a few times. He's nice. He's a friend. **

**Lane (Unknown). Pale red hair and bright hazel eyes. The talent to shield thoughts. I have never spoken to him except when he introduced himself. He's quiet. For now, that is.**

**Zakarie is a wolf. He has blonde hair and baby blue eyes. He's nice, and a protector of ours. He's definitively one of my friends. **

**Kyliegh and Ryliegh are his twin sisters. They have blonde hair and silver eyes. They're eyes turn blue when they shift. They're nice and trusting. Also trustworthy. **

**Joshua. His sister died in front of him. He has no idea who I am. He's just a three year old with blonde hair and grey eyes. He doesn't have to, but he choices to live with me, a stranger, along with plenty of other vampires. **

**This is my life, along with both Damien and my brother Mason. And Hannah. My twin. Well it's not really a life anymore. It's more of an... afterlife. Yeah. Afterlife.**

**I'm Haylee M'kenzly and this is my afterlife. **

* * *

Review please(: There will be a diary entry in most, if not all, chapters(:


	7. Erik

**Erik**

* * *

**HAYLEE**

Erik, a surprise, had come to tell me that the others were going hunting. They'd said they'd bring me and him something back.

"Why didn't you go with them?" I asked. He shrugged.

"Didn't wanna." He said. He stared at Joshua.

"You like him, too, huh?" I asked.

"Yeah. It's good to see that there are untouched humans." He said, smiling. I smiled, as well.

"Yeah." I said. There was an awkward silence that didn't seem to pass.

"So." He mumbled.

"Y'know," I said, turning from Josh to him, "I know nothing about you."

He nodded.

"Erik Chance, I'm 16 years old. My favorite color is orange, dogs are my favorite pet, I love pizza. Well I did. My favorite drink used to be sprite and my favorite desert use to be cake. Chocolate cake to be exact." He said.

"Haylee M'kenzly. I'm 14 years old. My favorite color is green. Pizza is my favorite, too, and I loved Dr. Pepper. I loved ice cream, all types of it, to be honest. And, don't laugh, but my favorite animal is the duck." I said, giggling when he started laughing at my reply.

"A duck?" He asked.

"Yeah! I always wanted a pet duck." I laughed, a little bubblier this time.

He smiled at me.

"You're a strange girl, Haylee." He said, leaning down on the bed. He shot straight back up.

"What is it?" I asked, stopping my giggles.

"Hang on here and watch Josh. I'll be right back." He said, opening my window and jumping out. I'd only ever said about five sentences to him and here we were. Talking and laughing like we've been best friends forever. This would probably all stop soon. I was never good at keeping friends for long. About fifteen minutes later, I heard someone come through my window. I looked up and saw Erik. He had something in his shirt and his hair was a mess. He had a sloppy grin on his face, causing me to stifle a laugh.

"What happened to you?" I asked.

"Oh you know. I'm just the most amazing person ever." He said, pulling the lump out of his shirt. He was holding a little white duckling.

"No way!" I smiled.

"Yeah, I figured since you wanted a duck, I'd go and get one. My dad owns a pet store. He knows about the change and all so I didn't have much trouble explaining." He said.

I smiled, and gingerly took the duck from him. I sat the duck down and it waddled around my room. I did something to surprise myself. I surprised him as well. I wrapped my arms around him, tightly and he repeated the motion to me. I pulled back and smiled.

"I know it's kind of lame to get all emotional because of a duck but no one has ever really been so nice to me so fast because they usually see me as bitchy or something but that's not the point, the poi-" I began. I was rambling. I stopped myself and laughed a second. "Thank you. That's what I want to say."

"No problem." He smiled back. Josh started moving and he woke up.

"Josh," I said, as he crawled over to me and sat in my lap, "This is Erik. Erik, this is Josh."

Josh smiled at him and started playing with my hair.

"I'm Josh." He giggled. Erik smiled and for a while we just watched Josh. The duck jumped onto the bed and Josh's eyes widened. The duck jumped the bed and Josh followed. I giggled and Erik laughed. I was actually having fun. Erik stood and popped his back. It sounded disgusting, to be honest, but nothing I haven't heard a thousand times.

"Come on, we can watch movies." He said. I nodded and stood with him. We walked down the stairs and found Josh playing with the duck. Erik got us blood bags since my throat was burning. We put on a kid movie and all watched t.v. After a while, the others came back and gave us more blood. Damien glared at the duck but said nothing. He never agreed to anything I liked, obviously. Josh sat in my lap and Jamie came over and sat beside me.

"How has your day been?" Jamie asks, drinking a blood bag.

"Great, you?" I ask.

"Good." He says.

It's quiet and awkward for some odd reason.

"We'll talk later." I whisper and I see him nod.

**~X~**

I'd said we'd talk later but we hadn't gotten to. I'd fallen asleep and it was evening by the time I'd seen him the next day. Damien said we'd be doing an exercise today- one that would further some people's abilities. He said mine and Hannah's would most likely because we had a psychical type of power. He said he'd be doing one on one practices with each of us this week. He'd give us all two hours and if nothing happened then- well nothing was going to. I hadn't really cared either way. Doesn't matter to me.

"Well, lets go ahead and do regular training, now." Damien says. I groan. We hadn't trained in what seemed like forever- why start now? I stood like the others, though and we all walked outside. I'd been training on my own lately- just lifting objects here and there. We were going to do two things, is what Damien said. Improve the abilities we now had and try to find another one. "Haylee, you first."

"Good. Let's get this over with." I say. We're outside and I'd changed into a black sports spaghetti strap and black Nike shorts. I was barefoot.

"They say psychic users who are given physical mind power are often able to lift certain objects. If they ever lose something, some can just go somewhere, think of it, and if it was in that room, only that item would levitate." He says.

"Even if I'm not looking at it?" I ask.

"Even if you aren't looking at it." He confirms.

"Cool." I say.

He brings a lot of objects out of a sack that I'd just noticed. He has clothes, toys, weapons, shoes- a variety of things. He'd set them all down and showed me one. It was mine. It was a necklace my mother had given me. Anger raged inside of me. He'd been in my room.

He'd stolen from me. He will die. Painfully. He hides it in the pile while I close my eyes. I am still angry- very angry. I would kill him. Even if I didn't, he will die. He tells me it's hidden and I open my eyes. I imagine the necklace. It has a silver chain and a black diamond. It's simple, not diamond that's too big nor too small. It was perfect. It was my mothers.

It was mine.

I'd been focusing on the pile so I wasn't sure why everyone'd been looking behind Damien. Then it hit me. I stopped.

"You hid it behind you." I say. He nods.

"Good job. The necklace was moving around, though it never lifted. We'll work more on it." He says. Hannah had worked on reading more than one person's mind at one. It almost worked but she said the second person was distant- barely audible at all.

One by one, we all went. Josh'd been sitting there, watching us. When we were done with ability practice, we'd started with hand-on-hand. Thank God. I'd been paired with Taylor. I punched him in the jaw, he sent a swift kick to my side that barely fazed me. It would have hurt worse with shoes but it still sucked. I kicked him in the stomach, sending him flying into the tree, and punched at his face. I would have hit his nose but he moved and I'd hit the tree. He'd grabbed my right hand and twisted it behind me. I elbowed him with my left arm and used his grip on my right as an advantage by judo flipping him.

He got back up and kicked my stomach. I held my ground, not willing to be slammed into a tree like him. I kicked upward- kicking him in the nose, and did a back flip in the process. I'd landed and kicked him in the stomach. He flew into a tree and it was obvious who'd one. Just in case you don't get the hint- it's me.

He glared at me but if there's anything I could say of Taylor- he's a good sport.

"You got me. You're not as bad as you seem." He says. "Nor as weak as you look."

It was barely a compliment but it was a compliment none the less. Besides, I'd just kicked his ass. That's as good of a compliment as I'd needed. Soon, our practice was over and we'd all gotten one blood bag.

"There are going to be new rules from now on. 1. Only at least three blood bags a day. Four if it's a day your group doesn't hunt. 2. Only certain amount of groups will hunt at certain times now. 3. We will practice every day from now on and if it's your turn to hunt, you hunt after practice. So far that's all I have. If I have more, you'll be informed." Damien said.

That was it? Just like that. Well, I'd already sort of slowed down on the blood bags anyway, but still. Certain hunting days? I hadn't been hunting in a while and blood straight from the source is always better. It's- fresher. I'd grabbed Josh, taking the blood bag and putting it between my teeth, and carried him to the room.

"Is that blood?" He asked. I couldn't lie to him.

"Yes." I say. "We won't hurt you, though- I promised I wouldn't and I will keep that promise. I promised to protect you and if that means killing all of them- I will." I say.

Not Hannah. Never Hannah. Not Jamie or Jacob. Not even Erik. Only because I knew who they were. I knew they wouldn't do anything to Josh and the wolves weren't capable of it. Not at all.

"I know. I trust you." He says. "What's it like?"

"What?" I ask.

"Being you."

"A vampire?"

"Yeah."

"Different."

That's all it took. I'd made it up the stairs and to my room. I opened the door and we walked in. I sat him down on the bed and pulled out my diary and the sparkly pen. I opened the diary and uncapped the pen.

**February 18, 2012**

**Dear Diary,**

**There's been new rules here. We aren't capable of thinking for ourselves anymore, obviously, considering the one who'd come up with them would be Damien. He's obviously our leader- or so he thinks. I run him. I could ruin his afterlife. My brother is his creator and he is the one who rules for us; not Damien. Aside from my aggravation with Damien, he'd said we'd be trying to claim new abilities. He said it would be easy for Hannah and I- probably easier for us than anyone else. We've also been practicing our abilities- the only ones we have for now. I will soon be able to lift objects without even knowing where they're at. It's pretty cool... and I'm eager to be able to do it. I found out Erik's last name. Chance. Erik Chance. It gives me hope. It's sort of a sign- that we vampires have a chance. Maybe. Just maybe. The rules that Damien gave us were simple. **

**1. Only at least three blood bags a day, four if it wasn't one of your days to hunt.**

**2. He'd assigned certain groups to hunting on certain nights- he'd tell us the groups tomorrow. **

**3. We will practice everyday from now on. **

**4. If it's your day to hunt, you don't hunt until after practice. **

**They were easy rules but most times the easiest rules were the hardest to follow. But I did love the practice- mainly because I'd kicked Taylor's ass. Big score- definitively a big score. Erik and I'd hung out yesterday. He'd gotten me a duck. Josh loved the duck and so did I. In fact, now the duck is on my bed. Josh is playing with it. **

**I am tired and I don't like the fact of doing this every night and then the fact that he has to split up hunting is odd. Is there something going on? I'll ask Mase tomorrow but for now... I just wait. **

**I'm impatient. I better'd not wait too long. **

**-Haylee **

I put the diary down and looked at Josh to find him staring at me.

"Can you read me your story?" He asks. **  
**

"It's a diary- but yeah. I only have two entries for now, though." I say. He shrugs, probably only able to understand half of my sentence. I read him the two entries and he crawls under the blanket. He falls asleep just as I end the entry. I'd have to read to him more- my diary especially. I liked telling someone and he was young. It was fine for him to know.

* * *

Review(:


	8. New Ways

**New Ways**

* * *

**HAYLEE**

I wake to Damien pounding on my door and telling me to get out of bed. I hate waking up forcefully but when I look at my clock, I'm really pissed. He woke me up at 7 a.m. SEVEN IN THE FUCKING MORNING. He was going to die. The bitch was going to die. I groan in frustration and I hear a knock on my door. I see Zakarie. He smiles at me and Josh who'd been woken up with me.

"Good morning." He says, he gives me a blood bag.

"Thank you." I say. Sometimes I forget he isn't even a vampire.

"He's started waking us all up early, even Kyliegh, Ryliegh and myself. He said he wants us to start practicing being guards. Something about when training's done, we can guard at night and sleep during the day." He says. I nod. I suck the back dry. "You scare me sometimes."

I laugh get up.

"Good."

**~X~**

Damien is a bitch. He's the biggest bitch I've ever met, and I've met a lot of them. He'd posted our schedule on the wall in the kitchen and had given us each one to put on our doors. The times were fucked up.

**Schedule **

**7:00 a.m- Wake up and shower**

**7:30 a.m- Eat breakfast **

**8:00 a.m- Clean and tidy up rooms**

**9:00 a.m- Study and learn about abilities (combat training if you don't have any)**

**10:00 a.m- Do assigned chores**

**12:00 p.m- Lunch/Break**

**1:00 p.m- Ability training/ Wolf Break**

**2:00 p.m- Stealth and guard class/ Vampire Break**

**3:00 p.m- Hand to Hand combat training**

**4:00 p.m- Break**

**5:00 p.m- Try New Abilities**

**6:00 p.m- Hunt**

**8:00 p.m- Eat Dinner**

**8:30 p.m- Shower**

**9:00 p.m- Lights out**

He'd also posted another piece of paper by it and given us another piece. I read it.

**Hunting Groups**

**Group 1:**

**Hannah, Haylee, Jamie, Jacob**

**Group 2: **

**Taylor, Skylar, Kelsey, Lane**

**Group 3:**

**Karla, Zoe, Kent, Erik, Paisley, Damien**

Another piece of paper.

Hunting Schedule:

**Group 1:**

**Monday,****Wednesday,**** Saturday**

**Group 2:**

**Tuesday, ****Wednesday, ****Friday**

**Group 3:**

**Wednesday, ****Thursday, ****Sunday**

That was it. I suppose this wasn't as hard to grasp as some things but I still don't like the times. I shivered. The cold February air had transferred from the sliding glass door to the cold black marble in the kitchen. The cool draft wasn't helping either. When you're barefoot, in a short shorts, and a frilly spaghetti strap- everything seems cold. I shifted my wait, uncomfortably.

"I'm skipping breakfast." I said, reading the clock. Damien shrugged. He didn't care. I taped the papers to my door on the inside of my room. I pulled Josh, who'd been desperately trying to sleep again, into my arms and held him. I closed my eyes and drifted off to sleep.

**~X~**

My whole body burned. It was just now 6:00 on a Monday. I'd never been so happy in my life. Hannah and the guys wasted no time following me out the door. We still had a 5 person kill limit and all so nothing really changed. We'd killed twenty homeless men. We'd reached our limit pretty quickly so we went straight back to the house. I'd gotten my last blood bag for the day and went to my room to shower. I skipped out on everything else. Josh was downstairs eating with the wolves and vampires who'd chosen to drink their blood bags with them.

I pulled out my little black diary and pen.

**February 19, 2012**

**Dear Diary, **

**I'd forgotten to talk to Mason. All of the commotion from our new schedule side tracked me. Yes. That bitch made us a schedule. A fucking schedule. We had to wake up at 7:00 a.m and we didn't sleep until 9:00 p.m. Yeah, we had a few breaks besides lunch and stuff but still. Besides that, I got assigned my hunting group and schedule today. I'm with Hannah, Jamie and Jacob. We hunt Monday's, Wednesday's and Saturday's. We still have our five person kill limit and all. Whatever. I still don't like our schedules. **

**I'd learn to barely levitate an object today, though. That's a good thing, at least. The whole finding thing is coming along better than I'd thought it would. We'd also started channeling new abilities. Ever since we had, my minds been flashing to things- images of people and places I've never seen before. Sometimes, images of Hannah or my friends came up. **

**I don't like it. It's creepy. Today was boring, obviously, and I'm tired. **

**-Haylee **

I waited a few moments until Josh came in. I read the entry to him and tucked him in. I turned out the light and fell asleep.

* * *

Review. I'll try to do more details of the courses of schedule in the next chapter but I'm sleepy. Night.


	9. Blood Lust

**Blood Lust**

* * *

**HAYLEE**

I woke up at 7:00 the next morning and went to my bathroom and ran the hot water. I sighed in relief as it touched my hand and I pulled back and stripped. I stepped into the shower and the hot water made me feel so much better than before. I quickly washed my body and hair before conditioning it. I stood in the shower for a few minutes afterwards, then I finally stepped out and dried myself off. I got dressed in black skinny jeans and a white sweater with hoody-like pockets. I slid on my gray TOMS and walked into my room. I saw Josh asleep and I didn't want to disturb him at 7:15, so I went and brushed my hair.

I decided to leave it to dry on its own. I looked at my phone, seeing that after a few minutes of sitting around and doing nothing, it's 7:28. I walk over to Josh and wake him up. He stirs slowly then he sits up. I grab him and walk out of my room, down the hallway, and down the stairs. I walk to the kitchen and see Damien making breakfast. I sit down across from him and look around.

"It's not healthy for you to be around that human child all the time." Damien says.

"And why not?" I ask, defensively. If he's thinking of hurting Josh, then I'll have to intervene.

"Do you know about imprinting?"

"Wolves do it, right?"

"Vampires can, too. Sometimes, without knowing it. It takes a bite, one bite without you sucking his blood, and you're imprinted. Then taking some of his blood is a necessity. For both of you."

"I wouldn't take Josh's blood. I wouldn't hurt him."

"You say that now. You'll eventually hurt everyone."

"No, I will not."

"You're a vampire. It's your nature."

I nodded and got up, not bothering to put my chair back. I walked up the stairs, calmly. I was going to hurt people. It was bound to happen. Maybe not now, maybe not in the near future, but sometime, I would. It could be centuries from now- if I even made it that long- but I'd hurt someone. I walked into my room and sat on my bed. I stared at Josh's sleeping body.

I could hear his heart beating. I feel the warmth practically radiating off of him, he must have fever. I want to get near him but I know he has a cut somewhere, I smell the blood. It's sweet. I focus on his face to distract myself. He's sweating, his blond hair stuck to his face. My sense of smell absently switches back to focusing on his blood. I'd love to taste it. I would never have the heart to drain him, though.

Maybe imprinting him wouldn't be so bad. It wouldn't hurt him much, plus it would cure his sickness that he now has. It would help him. Plus I could take some of his blood. A little at a time, just a little. It wouldn't hurt. It wouldn't. Would it? My mouth had been watering, disgustingly. I rub his forehead lightly and his eyes open. He's burning up and his gray eyes are damp. I can't stand to see him in pain, he's my responsibility.

"Josh." I say, quietly.

He looks at me with questioning eyes. This would be good. Good for both of us.

"I could help you. But it might hurt."

"H-how bad?"

"It would just be a small bite. I promise."

He crawls into my lap and hugs me. For a moment, I feel like a pedophile. I look at him and I feel his sweat reaching past my sweater. I can't take it anymore. I lean down and bite him. He screams, loudly. I immediately remove my fangs. I know Damien left something out about imprinting. He knew I'd try it. Something feels right, though. I use my nails, which I'd grown out a little, and I cut my arm. I put my blood against his bloody neck, and rub it across his neck. Josh stops whimpering and actually seems relaxed.

He rests his head on my shoulder and I feel him calming to sleep. I feel something, it's hard to explain. It feels like I'm whole. It feels like I'm more alert to anything that happens to Josh. I don't just know that he's sleeping because I see him, I know because I feel him sleeping. I feel his body temperature going down more, and I know in my mind that he's O.K. I smile and squeeze his body against me. I'm not sure if it's because I'm glad he's O.K, or because of the imprint. Imprinting makes you fall in love. I've heard that much about it.

I was such a pedophile. I lay him back on the bed and go to my bathroom, getting a rag and putting it in cold water for a moment. I go back to Josh and clean the blood off of his neck. I then clean off my arm and run my hand through his hair. Someone knocks on the door and I jerk my head to it.

"Come in." I say, quietly.

Jamie enters my room. He shakes his shaggy black hair out of his face and smiles at me. I smile back. I don't know my feelings for Jamie. I suspect that I like him as more than a friend but I don't think we could ever date. We probably especially couldn't since I have an imprint on Josh, now. Jamie sits down on my bed, a little too close to Josh. I hold back a growl. I can trust Jamie.

He pets Josh's head and smiles. Jamie's smile snaps me out of everything. Why did I imprint on Josh? I'm an idiot.

"You did it, didn't you?" Jamie asks, quietly.

"What are you talking about?" I ask, just as quietly.

"I had a vision..." He begins, moving away from Josh and closer to me. "I had a vision that you imprinted Josh. You did it already, didn't you?"

Everything inside of me tells me to lie, because if I lie then we might have a chance one day. But, looking at him, I find it so hard to lie. I look down.

"Hey, it's O.K." Jamie says, and I hear the sympathy in his voice. He pulls me into a hug and holds me.

"I felt that I needed to. No one likes him, I need to know when he's endangered. I need to protect him, and this is the only way." I said quietly.

He still held me. His head rested on mine and he rubbed light circles around my back.

"I won't tell anyone." He says, quietly. I look up at him and smile.

"Why are you so nice to me?" I ask him, quietly.

"I like you. And I know that I can't compete with an imprint... no one can, but you couldn't be with Josh right now anyway..."

"I don't want to be with him. I did it for his health."

"Imprints have minds of their own."

"But you like me?"

He looks upward, avoiding me.

"Yeah, I do."

I lean up and place my lips to his. He catches on just as I'm about to pull away. He catches my chin and holds my face there and his tongue slides into my mouth. Our kiss deepens and I wrap my arms around him.

It feels so natural, so right.

He pulls away from me and I rest my head on his shoulder. He holds me quietly and the only sound in my room is the sound of Josh snoring.

**February 20, 2012**

**Dear Diary, **

**I did something I regret today. At that moment, I didn't regret it. I knew I wanted it... but now... I regret it. I imprinted Josh today for his health but then I kissed Jamie. Jamie told me that the imprint would soon make me fall in love with Josh. I couldn't be with him, he's only 3. But I do like Jamie, he's older than me, he's sweet and nice. I do want to be with him. **

**He said he couldn't compete with an imprint, though. He said no one could. Is he right? Will I be head over heels in love with Josh by the time he's ten? Maybe sooner? Why can't I just be a normal vampire? Why are there so many kinks in this stupid after-life. We haven't worked on our powers today. **

**-Haylee**


End file.
